


What Goes Around, Comes Around

by iloverabows



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship, pre-SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloverabows/pseuds/iloverabows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the events of new york tony invites clint and the rest of the avengers to stay at the tower </p>
<p>Some people just want to know what it's like.  </p>
<p>To be able to feel and not get hurt  </p>
<p>To love and not to fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic writing i hope you enjoy

 

 

Some people just want to know what it's like. 

To be able to feel and not get hurt 

To love and not to fight 

How many time do I wish that was the case that everybody would just leave me alone in my twisted mind. The people I have lost. The man that helped me through everything is dead what does that say about me. That I couldn't even resist the compulsion from that blasted cube. That my free will was taken away from me with nothing but a man in a costume with a glowing stick. To remember that my actions nearly destroyed New York, that I was powerless. 

“Barton are you with us” Fury all but bellowed. 

We'll shit, I did it again. 

“Yer I'm here, what were we talking about”. 

“The avengers moving into the tower…  Like there is enough space and everything so that shouldn't be a problem…. What do you think katniss ”  Tony smirked. 

“W ait all of us, like all of the avengers". 

“ Nah the man that lives on the moon called aven … Never mind yes all of us I'm renaming the tower to the avenger tower”.

“ Won't that just make us targets”. 

“ Well  Steve yer it might but it's my f**king tower so I get to name it what I want”.

“You're being unreasonable and childish this could paint targets on all of our backs, do you ever think…..”

“Yer I do think all the time that why I am the genius in the group". 

“You don't know how to work with a team, you're too selfish,  you only look after things that concern you” Steve yelled.  

"And you don't think that the world concerns me, you are such a hypocrite Cap”.  

The constant fighting was getting too much it felt like I was being sucked back into the grasps of the cubes hold. 

“Ok” I whispered wanting them to finally stop fighting    


“What?” Tony and Steve replied in unison. 

“I said ok, I think it would be good to live together, but I go only if Nat goes”  I say turning my head towards where Nat is sitting. 

 

Turning her head to the side “ Yer  I will go on one condition”.  

 

Silence  filled the room as everyo ne turned towards her. Making eye  contact with everyone in the room  and returning to look at me. 

 

The look she gives me was unnerving  “Clint doesn't have to go to psych everyday and that he is taken off probation or I don't go on anymore missions Director” Natasha says in a low calm voice turning her head towards Fury and staring him down. 

“We don't know if the effects of the Tesseract have done any perm…” 

“I don't care what you don't know those are my conditions” as Nat demanded cutting Fury off. 


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the avengers move into stark tower or is it avengers tower now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not writing till now some personal things have happened to me the last year and it been really hard with uni and everything else hope you like the chapter

Three long and painstaking weeks was all stark needed to finish floors......

Our own floors, can you believe that he was giving every single one of us our own fucking floor.

He said he wanted to personalise it for our individual needs. Like it was a big thing. That everyone had everything and anything they wanted. We were all made to write list and then send it to him he even offered for us to come over and decide for ourselves he even went to the extreme of saying that we could knock down walls if we wanted to and move them to suit ourselves.

But what surprised me the most was that Nat actually talking up on the offer and organise to go to the avengers tower next week.

What the fucking hell!!!!

So three weeks later as all of us were dropped off in the towel garage stupid me was the first one to wonder out loud where Tony was.

As Bruce steps up beside me he said "I think he is upstairs in his lab. Jarvis????"

Then a voice that startled me out of my daze replied " that is correct Mr Banner but I have told Sir of your arrival and he is on his way down to you."

I think I'm going crazy because I look around for the source of the voice and couldn't find any as I stopped looking for where the voice came from I see Nat staring at me with a smirk. Giving her a questioning stare she relents " that's Jarvis, stark's AI he runs all of stark's buildings! You'll get used to it".

As she walks towards the elevator is the doors open and stark steps out in a Henleys T-shirt and jeans which are both covered in what looks to be like motor oil.

"Come on...... come on follow me I don't have all day. I'm a very busy man you know" as stark practically pushes us into the elevator.

The ride up didn't take us as long as I thought it would and as Stark was talking about all the different types of floors that comprised the avengers tower, I zoned out which to be quite honest with you I really have to stop doing that.

But as the elevator came to a halt it jostled me out of my haze as the elevator doors open to an expensive space with lounges and a massive bar that you would normally find in clubs the kitchen and dining were also there kind of an half floor that was made of glass now that would be interesting.

"This is the common floor as you can see it is meant for common use and entertainment." Tony slowly spun with his arms stretched out wide as we looked around the room.... um well maybe not room, mainly floor or floors of gigantic space filled with heaps of glass which kind of reminded me of a museum.

As I walked towards the glass windows that face the New York skyline. I wonder what would happen to me at this moment if I was still in shield.

How different would it be. Were I still be undergoing test right now or what I have been included. Someone startled me out of my trance as they place a hand between my shoulder blades.

**Author's Note:**

> comment or leave kudos if you want another chapter


End file.
